Bloody Valentine
by moony girl8
Summary: Being forced to be nice to your enemy is bad, falling in love with them is worse. my first fanfic, please review and be nice
1. Chapter 1

HERMIONE

"Hey, Granger. If I didn't't know any better I'd say you were trying to avoid me."

I stopped in my tracks and turned. "No more than usual, Malfoy." I rolled my eyes and turned to keep walking, but Malfoy grabbed my wrist. "Hey, I just got out of the hospital wing. Amazing that I can even walk, although my ankle is still a bit sore. Be nice to the cripple Granger." He pouted before his face resumes his normal sneer.

I smile to myself as I remember Malfoy taking a spectacular dive from his broom at last nights Quidditch match after copping a bludger to the shin. The image of Malfoy crumpled on the ground nearly brought tears of bliss to my eyes.

"Too bad it didn't't hit you in the face. It could've only improved your appearance." I return Malfoy's smirk.

This was not entirely true. After the summer holidays and our return to Hogwarts 6th years I had noticed a sudden change in a lot of people. Neville Longbottom had become less nervous and forgetful, although so much as a raised eyebrow from Snape was enough to make him nearly wet his pants. Ron managed to string a sentence together in front of any attractive girls… just before he fainted. Even Malfoy had changed. His hair had grown out and was no longer slicked back in that dorky 1st Year-do. And he had filled out muscle wise so that his head no longer looked so disproportionate to his body. He'd acquired a nice set of abs over the break too… or so I've heard.

"Look, Malfoy, if its pity you want, you've come to the wrong place. " He flinched at the thought that a Malfoy would want pity. I adjusted my bag strap. Standing in the corridor alone was staring to get uncomfortable.

"You know, you're not exactly along here." Malfoy said, as if reading my thoughts. His eyes narrowed and he looked at me, as if daring me to fall at his feet Pansy Parkinson style. I grinned.

"Your right Malfoy I'm not alone." I gingerly stepped froward, looking at my shoes. "I'm with the amazing bouncing ferret!" I suppressed a snort,. Malfoy, obviously shocked at my comment, looked like his ego had been deflated. I leant against a suit of armour as flashbacks of Malfoy being bounced around the hallway in the form of a ferret played before my eyes.

"Har-ha. Your quite the comedian, for a _mud blood_." Malfoy sneered the last word, hoping to hit a nerve.

My cheeks burned but I wasn't about to let Malfoy ruin my day. "I'd rather be a mud blood than an inbred pureblood. " I slung my backpack over my shoulder took one last look at the shocked look on Malfoys face (I committed it to memory) before continuing down the hall.

"See you later ferret boy!" I called over my shoulder, hearing Malfoy curse under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters or any of the books. J.K.Rowling has that honour**

HERMIONE

Ron shuffled over to the Gryffindor table, muttering under his breath. I caught snippets of "Stupid professor …. no free time.. potatoes and pumpkin….. essay!" He slumped down onto the bench, before a look of pain crossed his face. He sat up and pulled a wand out from underneath him.

"Who owns this?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so glad you found it. I've been looking everywhere for … eek!! Neville cried as he cradled his snapped wand.

"Calm down Neville, " I said over my pumpkin juice. "_Reparo_." I looked back at Ron, but he had buried himself in steaks and mince pie. Harry sat down, and I looked to him for an explanation.

"Double Divination." He shrugged

"Try saying that 20 times fast." I joked.

"Double Divination, double divination, double divination…" Fred and George grinned from across the table.

"Trawnley's set a 12 inch essay on 'tea leaves, tea reading and the mysteries they behold." Next to me, Ginny nearly shot pumpkin juice out of her nose as Harry uses his fingers to frame his eyes. I giggle, as I notice Professor Trawnley sitting at the staff table, twisting a coffee cup around and peering into it hopefully.

"End of first week and she's already set more homework than Snape." Ron mumbled into his mashed potato.

"Okay, that explains most of your rants, but what about the 'potatoes and pumpkin?"

Ron looks up, his cheeks stuffed full of mashed potato. He swallowed. "I dunno. Must've been thinking through my stomach." He grinned.

"Double divination, double divination!" Fred and George said with finality. I ignore them.

"Well, I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room to relax." I say, gathering my books. "Say it 20 times in one breath." I challenge, leaning across the table. Fred and George breathe deeply.

"Double Divinations, double divination.." I sling my bag over my shoulder. "Coming?" Harry and Ginny stand up; Ron quickly shovels more pumpkin into hi mouth before standing up.

I walked away from the table as Fred and George started to go pink cheeked and cross-eyed.

HARRY

"You're a…" Ron consulted his sheet. "Loggerheaded fat kidneyed dewberry!"

"Well you're a tottering toad-spotted pigeon-egg!" I grinned. Hermione looked up from her Ancient Ruins essay, but returned to it after seeing the grins spread across me and Rons face.

"And Fred is a puking onion-eyed miscreant." Ron called as Fred and George crawled through the portrait hole.

"Hey what did I do?" Fred held out his palms innocently.

"Hey, shut up George, you warped elf-skinned hugger-mugger." Harry and Ron were rolling around on the common room carpet. Hermione looked up from her work, she opened her mouth to criticize the 'elf-skinned' remark, but closed her mouth and went back to her work.

"What are you guys doing?!" Cried George, looking to Fred for some kind of answer. "Is there magic here at work, or just stupidity?"

I waved a piece of parchment in the air. "History work. Professor Binns gave us a list of Shakespearian insults!"

Ron rolled over onto his stomach. "Only good that that old ghostly buggers ever done in that class."

I sigh. "Yeah, that old goatish common-kissing boar-pig." Fred and George joined in with Ron and me this time. Even Hermione, despite herself, hid behind her textbook to conceal her giggles.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I sat up and looked at Fred and George. "So care to explain the reasoning for the 5th floor incident?" Fred looked at George, looking for an explanation. George looked at Fred, looking for the same. They turned to me and shrug.

"Wasn't us!" They looked sincere. "Don't even know what you're talking about. Spill the details!" Their eyes glinted in the light from the fire, and they seemed eager for a bit of mischief.

"Nothing really, just that some one hexed Filch, so that he thinks he's a turkey. Mrs.Norris was chasing him around the 5th floor while he flapped his arms and gobbled. I think she wanted to eat him!" I collapsed into an armchair, clutching my sides. Ron was re-enacting Mrs.Norris while George ran around gobbling. Fred was doing a victory lap and high-fived everyone in the common room. When he reached Hermione, he froze. She glared at him over her 'Ancient Runes' book.

It's not funny." She snapped her book shut, which silenced George and Ron. "The poor man is probably very confused and didn't have a chance to defend himself, being a squib." Hermione stood and made her way towards the portrait hole.

"Wait, Hermione." I stood up. "I haven't told you the best bit. Filch was..uh.. trying to fly down the stairs. Mrs.Norris pounced to try and catch him and Malfoy was coming up the stairs and copped a feline to the face! He fell down 3 flights of stairs - with the cat!" The common room erupted again and Hermione swung out of the portrait hole.

HERMIONE

Looking at Malfoys unconscious body should've made a feeling of happiness well up inside me. Instead, I couldn't help feeling extremely guilty. And somewhat attracted to the peaceful look he had. Standing at the foot of his bed, I was surprised when his eyes flew open. He looked frantically around the hospital wing, before resting on me. He groaned, before leaning over the side of the bed and vomiting in a bucket. Any traces of attraction immediately vanished. Sitting back in his bed, he swiped his hand across his mouth.

"Come to see me at my worst, eh Granger?" He looked at me defiantly.

I shrugged. "No, just came to see if it was true. 3 flights of stair, eh? Must've hurt."

"Yeah, well. I have been better." He tried to sit up, but flopped down on the bed, groaning. "Here." I moved beside his bed, careful to be on the opposite side to the vomit. I grabbed some pillows from the bed next to his and gently lifted his head to prop him up.

"This is the way it should be: Mudbloods serving purebloods." He smirked. I pulled the pillows out and dropped his head onto the bed. He groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Will you be nice, or should I just go?" I watched Malfoy softly moan. "Okay, okay." He begged.

"Alright then." I pulled him up so he was sitting upright.

"Thank you." He mumbled. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, drawing my knees up.

"I suppose you want to give me all my homework."

"Lets not talk about homework. It makes me feel guilty about the Runes essay I didn't finish." Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Granger, not finishing homework? I must be in a coma." I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, he was in the hospital wing. I fiddled with the flowers and cards surrounding the bed. Picking up a card at random, I blushed and flung it on his bed.

"For you, from Parkinson." Malfoy blushed as he saw the photos of Pansy wearing lacy underwear blowing kisses at the cameras. I grinned. Malfoy pushed the photos off the bed. I heard a soft 'squish', meaning they had landed in the vomit.

"What, Pansy doesn't do it for you anymore?" I batted my eyelashes in an imitation.

"She's a nice girl, but.. been there done that." He glanced over at me. "I mean, " he hastily added. " I dunno, I'm just not attracted to her anymore."

"Ohh, Malfoy's got a crush!" I threw a cushion at him. He caught it and lobbed it across the ward.

"So what if I do?" I put the cushion in my hand down.

"Really?" A pillow caught me in the face. I heard Malfoy laughing.

"Gotcha!" I glared at him but couldn't hide my smile. "I don't need crushes. I've got all the girls I need falling at my feet." He smirked.

"Yeah, but they don't mean anything do they? They just make you fell worth something." I stared blankly at the flowers next to his bed, surprised at the words coming out of my mouth. I prepared myself for Malfoy to scream, shout, to call me a 'filthy mudblood.' He didn't.

"Shit. I've never heard it put like that." He looked at me, and I saw that he'd smirk had vanished. "Shit." He said slowly. I didn't say anything, just stared at him fixedly, trying to figure out what he was thinking. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, before I heard him sniffling.

"Are you crying?" I asked, relishing in the moment.

"No!" He snapped. "My nose is running and it won't stop." He wiped his nose with his hand. "Fuck! It's blood!" He started writhing and fidgeting on the bed. "What's going on?" Am I dying? Granger! I'm dying!! Help!" He screamed. I looked around for Madam Pomfrey, but the door to her office remained closed. I grabbed a handful of tissues, pulled the pillows out from under his head. I tried to stop him flailing but he seemed convinced he was dying. I sighed. I had taken a first aid course over the summer holidays, and knew what I had to do to restrain him. I climbed onto the bed and sat on Malfoys stomach, pinning his arms down with my knees. Malfoy looked at me, fear and surprise mixed across his face. "Shut up." I threatened. I titled his head back and pressed the tissues onto his nose. His body seemed to relax. "You're not dying. You have a nosebleed. It's perfectly normal. And before you ask, no there is no spell to fix it. So you'll have to rely on muggle procedure: tilt your head back, use lots of tissues, and don't blow your nose!" Malfoy opened and closed his mouth, for once in his life he seemed to have nothing to say, insult or otherwise. I'm not sure what surprised him more: the shock that he wasn't dying, the horror of using muggle medicine, or the fact that I was straddling his chest. I preyed that no-one would walk in at that moment. Sitting there in silence, I looked into his silver eyes (which were intently locked onto me) trying, again, to figure out what he was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews peoples! I thought this story was crummy, but theres still more if you want it. BTW: one of our english teachers at school actually gave us a list of shakespearian insults, so it actually came in handy! We used it in much the same way as Harry and ron too: )**

MALFOY

She was beautiful. Her brown hair (which I'd noticed since the start of the year, had grown out and was less bushy) was hanging over her face. I admit it wasn't the most romantic situation, as she had half a tissue box pressed into my face, but her thighs on either side of my chest was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. She pulled the tissues away from my face and leaned in towards my ear. Running her fingers through my hair, she whispered: "You nosebleeds finished, Draco." My heart leapt, she'd used my first name. I wanted to run my hands over her body, pull her in for a kiss, but my arms were pinned down my side. I could feel her tongue in my ear, her kisses gradually making their way down, lower and lower across my abdomen. I felt a low groan escape my throat as her torturous kisses worked their way back up my body. She lifted her head, and her brown eyes met mine.

"Gobble gobble."

My smirk vanished. "What?"

She cocked her head. "Gobble gobble."

Sitting upright, my head swam. I collapsed back down onto the bed. I looked over and spotted Granger asleep in a chair, a small patch of blood smeared across her cheek. I heard someone shift in the bed next to me. I turned around and met Filch's beady eyes. He was crouched on the corner of the bed, his arms tucked under his armpits. "Gobble gobble."

I frowned, turning over in the bed. Trying to forget the dream, I closed my eyes.

"Fucking turkey."


	4. Chapter 4

HARRY

"Hey, Ron. Have you seen Hermione? I haven't seen her since she left to check on Malfoy last night. Wait – there was nothing right with that sentence."

I squinted at the reddish blob that I assumed was Ron. After cleaning my glasses, and putting them back on, I realised the blob was actually Ginny, who was giving me weird looks. I turned to Ron.

"Yeah, that sentence sends shivers up my spine. And, no, I haven't seen Hermione. Maybe she's at the library trying to get some homework in before class!"

Just at that moment, the Great Hall doors flew open and a very scruffy looking Hermione rushed between the tables and sat down between Ron and Ginny.

"Where have you been?" Ginny looked quizzingly at Hermione over her pumpkin juice.

I couldn't quite hear her answer, but I heard something about the hospital ward.

"What was that?" Ron asked, staring intently at the last piece of bacon on the platter in the middle of the table. Seamus was eyeing the same piece.

"I fell asleep at the hospital ward." Hermione said simply, watching Ron and Seamus lunge for the bacon with forks, just as the plate disappeared.

"How come you made it to breakfast.. almost on time, then?" Ginny asked, slyly.

Hermione sighed. "Your not going to rest until you find out, right?" We all nodded. "And you won't tell anyone, right?" We all nodded. "I woke up because Filch was trying to use my hair as a …. nest."

Ron, who had been sipping Pumpkin juice at the time, spat it across the table. Neville cried out and wiped spit and pumpkin juice off the front of his robes.

Ginny's was sitting with her head between her knees, and I could hear her gasping for breath under the table. Lavender, who had been eavesdropping, had fallen off the bench and was now lying on her back, with her legs resting on the table top. Everyone in the hall had turned to watch her, before turning their attention back on their food. Ginny seemed to have recovered a bit, and was at least sitting with her face above her knees. I opened my mouth to make a comment, but Ron interrupted me.

"Wait, it was filch?" Hermione nodded, and we all immediately stopped laughing. Rons question had sobered us up. Collectively our mouths twisted into a grimace:

"Ewwww."

There was an awkward silence, before Ginny snatched Hermione's hand and dragged her away from the table and out of the Great Hall. Ron looked at me, and I returned a shrug. Whatever it was they were discussing, it obviously wasn't meant for our ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: don't own the characters... bl di bla... ENJOY!**

HERMIONE

"Tell me!" Ginny cried, as she pushed me against the door of an empty classroom. If there was one thing Ginny was smarter than me on: it was social skills.

"Tell you what?" Ginny gave me a knowing look and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me why you were sleeping in the Hospital Wing?!" Her grin was growing wider, and looked like it would consume her face.

"I was checking up on someone and fell asleep." I shrugged and avoided her eyes.

"Who?" Ginny whispered. She smiled at me encouragingly and I suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling to tell her everything. I mean, she was one of my best friends at this school, and her experience with boys was.. well…. Lengthy compared to mine.

"Okay, no laughing, screaming, bragging, whining, crying or I-told-you-so's!" I held up 6 fingers to emphasise my point. Ginny nodded slyly.

"I went to check on Malfoy, in the hospital wing." Ginny took a sharp intake of breath and clapped her hands. I glared at her. She put her hands down. "And….. What happened? I know there's more!"

"Nothing really, except he got a blood nose halfway through the night and he was panicking and the only way I could calm him down was to…ah…" I sighed. Ginny was standing on her tiptoes. "I had to sit on his chest." Ginny's face crumpled, and I felt sure she was going start screaming random phrases. I closed my eyes and prepared to block my ears. What I heard was unexpected. Silence. I opened my eyes to see Ginny biting her bottom lip, her eyes brimming with tears as her whole body shook.

"Okay, you can laugh." I sighed, as she rushed past me into the empty classroom and collapsed on a desk.

"I don't think it's that hilarioius." I pouted.

"Oh." Cried Ginny, wiping tears from her eyes. "If you know what I know, you'd think it was." She quickly covered her mouth and began re-arranging the crumpled papers on the desk.

"Wait. What do you know?" I glared at the back of her head, before she rounded on me.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But don't get mad at me!" I was already mentally strangling her.

"I heard that Draco broke up with Pansy –"

"Were they even going out?" I interjected.

"No idea. But the point is – they broke up and Blaise was telling me that Draco's got his eye on a new girl, but won't say who!" Ginny bit her lip to stop from laughing again.

"NO!" I cried. "Don't even think it! There is no way in hell that Draco like me, if that's what your implying!"

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"That is so gross." I dramatically clutched my stomach, and collapsed back on the desk.

"Why, Hermione my dear," Ginny swooped to my side, clutching my hand and giggling. "Anyone would think you've never had a boyfriend before." She joked. I lifted my hand from across my forehead and looked at her. Ginny immediately became stone face.

"Oh."

"Well, except for Victor. That's about it." I sat up. "and don't go telling _anyone _about your little theory. Or I might tell Filch who jinxed him." I stood up and pushed open the classroom door.

"How did you kno-?" but the swinging door muffled the rest of her sentence.


End file.
